specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Because
Just Because is the third episode of season 4 and the 27th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on January 28th, 2018. Plot The episode begins in a house in Barcelona of the Mirror Universe, where Mila's counterpart is preparing some plans with the other girls who were part of Yusma's army of girls, and these plans are to defeat Regent Andrea and her allies. Mila says that the first thing they have to do is contact the Federation Starfleet officers and Josep Maria 22, and join forces to achieve their goal. Mila says that she knows that Jordi Alejos García has made an alliance with the Federation Starfleet officers, but she says that she doesn't trust him and doesn't know if he's telling the truth or not. Mila selects four girls who will go with her to the Earth of the prime universe, and these girls are named Lorena, Karla, Mariam and Marta. Marta says that she's the one who has the most hatred against Andrea, since Andrea killed the girl she loved, Clàudia Kacely. Mila says that Clàudia Kacely was Andrea's couple, and Marta says that for this reason this love was impossible, but she was very much in love with this girl. The five girls get into Mila's transport sphere, leave the Earth, open a portal and go to the prime universe. Suddenly, in a moment of distraction, Marta activates an object she carries… At Andrea's base, Andrea sees on her screen that Mila's transport sphere is coming, and says: "Marta, thanks for your help!"… The transport sphere arrives at the Earth of the prime universe, and Mila organises what the other four girls must do: Marta will tell 22 that they want to form an alliance, while Karla and Mariam will go to Andrea's house to investigate. Lorena has to stay with Mila in the transport sphere, and Marta will carry the transport sphere in her pocket. They start their plan, Marta leaves the sphere, calls the ship 07 and says: "Beam me up, since I want to speak with you…" and 0 says: "Who are you and why do you want to talk to us?". Marta says: "I'm Marta, 22's classmate. Can you beam me up?", and 0 says: "Wait, I'll tell 22…". When 22 arrives at the ship, he tells 0: "0, you have to put Marta in a force field, we don't know who she is!". When Marta arrives at the ship 07, she says: "Why have you put me in a closed place?" and 22 says: "Who are you?". Marta says: "Very well, I'll tell you the whole truth. I'm from the Mirror Universe, member of the army of girls of your counterpart who has died. Mila from my universe wants to make an alliance with you, and that's why we've travelled to your universe. Mila is in our transport sphere, now she'll come out!". Mila and Lorena leave the transport sphere, and Mila says: "Can you deactivate your force field now?". 22 says: "Very well, girls, I believe you. Deactivate the force field and come with me to the meeting room!". In the meeting room of the 07, the three girls speak with the officers of the ship and tell them that they're willing to stop Andrea anyway, and two more girls are at the door of her house to catch her. 22 says: "You don't have to run so much, you're wrong if you sent two girls of yours to Andrea's house, she'll kill them!". Mila says: "It was Marta's idea, since she has a personal interest in killing Andrea, since she was in love with a girl whom Andrea killed…" and Marta interrupts the conversation saying: "There was no need to explain this!". Mila says: "We don't have to have any secrets with them if we want their help, Marta. We're helping you just because. That's why we're telling you that you don't have to trust a man who had been your enemy before. I'm talking about Jordi Alejos García, don't believe him!". 22 says: "We'll do what we'll consider correct, but we'll take your words into account, Mila. We won't reveal all of our plans to him, but we'll have his help if he gives it to us, all right?" and Mila says that she agrees. Suddenly the ship 07 receives a call from an unknown source, and 22 says: "On screen!". It's Andrea, who shows them the bodies of Mariam and Karla, dead. She says: "If you want, you can take them to bury them. I leave them in a place outside my house's protection to facilitate the teleportation. Goodbye!"… 22 says: "Beam the bodies to space. I told you, girls, I was right!". Marta says: "I didn't think she'd kill them…" and Mila says: "It's all right, Marta. 22, we'll stay in this universe and you can contact us whenever you want. I give you a code, you can call us if you need help. Now we have to go. Can you take us to Earth?". 22 says: "Very good. Goodbye!" and teleports the three girls at a point in Barcelona. When Mila wants to leave, Marta says: "Can I stay in this city for a while?". Mila asks why, and Marta says that she wants to see her counterpart of this universe. Mila accepts, tells her to be careful and leaves with the transport sphere. Marta goes to Andrea's house, and Melina tells Andrea: "She's coming, she'll give us information, right?". But Andrea says: "More than this. I haven't told you, but I've ordered Marta to put a camera which will spy the ship 07. I mean, I don't need anything else from her, I can kill her…" and she kisses Melina. Melina tells Andrea: "Will you kill me when you don't need anything else from me?", but Andrea says: "You're special. I'd never kill you, unless you betray me. But you'll always be by my side, right?". Melina says: "Always…" and kisses Andrea passionately. Andrea interrupts the kiss and says: "Go, we have to greet Marta". And Marta enters the base… Marta gives the greeting of the Mirror Universe to Andrea, and tells her: "Nobody has realised that I've come here. I've successfully installed the cameras and other objects that you've given me throughout the ship while I was on the ship. Is this all you wanted?" and Andrea says: "I'll give you another mission, just because: you must go to a police station, steal a gun and give it to me. If you do this, I'll promote you as you wanted!". Marta says: "All right, I will!" and leaves. When she's gone, Melina tells Andrea: "I'm seeing that you're wearing a Federation Starfleet uniform…" and Andrea says: "This is a uniform made by myself, it has the emblem of the Terran Empire. I also have a diadem on my head, since I have the title of Regent, do you see?". In a police station, Marta enters invisible with a mobile holo-emitter to avoid being seen. She finds two pistols on a table, takes one and leaves the police station without being seen. When she returns to Andrea's burrow, Marta says: "Mission accomplished!" and shows her the gun. Andrea gives the gun to Melina and says: "Save it". Melina leaves, Andrea approaches Marta, kisses her and sticks a knife in her stomach. Marta puts her hand on Andrea's T-shirt staining it with her blood, and then falls to the ground, dying. Melina comes, and Andrea says: "Mission accomplished. And I like this blood stain on my T-shirt…". In the 07, the officers of the ship are seeing on a screen that Marta died, and they know that she was a traitor. Therefore, surely she has put cameras on the ship. But after a search to find them, they can't find any camera or any device with the espionage function. That's why they must be careful when they talk or when they make plans on board the 07. 22 calls Mirror Universe's Mila and informs her that Marta was actually a traitor and a spy, and has deceived them. Even so Andrea has killed her. 22 also tells Mila that Marta has put some espionage objects throughout the ship, but they can't find them. Mila says they've been totally deceived, since they never imagined that Marta could be a traitor, and they trusted her and everything she said. Mila says that she and Lorena are the only ones in 22's universe, since the other girls who were part of Yusma's army remained in the Mirror Universe. 22 asks Mila what she'll do, and Mila says she'll stay and help them, while the other girls who are in the Mirror Universe will do their job of stopping Andrea independently. 22 finishes speaking with Mila, when Jordi Alejos García calls the 07 and says that he wants to come to the ship, since he wants to do a mission at the Golf hotel where the girls were kidnapped… Jordi Alejos Garcia goes up to the 07, and 22 tells him: "Welcome back to our ship. First of all, can you tell me where that Golf Hotel is located?". Jordi Alejos García says: "The Golf hotel is a secret base that pretends to be a hotel, but in reality it's the secret base of a friend of mine who has already died. When we'll go, we have to be careful, since there are traps for intruders!". 22 says: "Yes, but you still haven't answered my question: where is it?", and Jordi Alejos García says: "It's in Argentina, on a road. Now I'll give you the coordinates to go, all right?". 22 is surprised and says: "In Argentina?", and Jordi Alejos García says: "I have another base in Shanghai, China, but there's nothing special there. My friends and I have moved around the world, you must know that we also have strength. When do you want to go?". 22 says: "We must prepare everything, for now we haven't prepared anything. But we'll let you know when we're ready, all right?", and Jordi Alejos García says: "Very well, I'll wait for you. Now, please, leave me at the point from where I've been teleported. Goodbye and see you soon!". 22 beams Jordi Alejos García to Earth, and says: "We must make a meeting in the meeting room, but this time we'll only make it ourselves, the officers of this ship. We must talk about the allies we have. Let's do it!"… In the meeting room, 22 says: "If what Jordi Alejos García has said is true, our operation will move to Argentina. But I must know what you think: if we can trust Mirror Universe's Mila's team or not, and the same with Jordi Alejos García. What do you think?". 0 says: "I'll only say that we can only trust the Federation Starfleet officers, that is to say, us. The allies we have, we have to carefully analyse everything they tell us. We must be clear about our objective!". Carla says that she thinks the same as 0, and Rutitto and Maray say that they also think the same. 22 says: "Very well, thank you for your opinion". Meanwhile, in Andrea's burrow, Andrea is listening to everything and says: "I think the time has come when I have to talk to Alxy Frankz, I need his help…", and Alxy Frankz appears on a screen. Andrea says: "Hello, Alxy Frankz, or Owner of the Innocences. It's time to use the first part of your machine that will destroy Teremedó. What do we have to do?" and Alxy Frankz says: "You're right, we have to start the first part of our plan. When everyone will be distracted, I'll throw the weapon to Teremedó. But I need your help!". Andrea says: "Sure, but when will we do it?" and Alxy Frankz says: "The next week…", and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Perquè sí es:Porque sí fr:Pour le plaisir gl:Porque si it:Perché sì pt:Porque sim ro:Fără niciun motiv ru:Просто так